bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Magical Melodies
Magical Melodies is a studio, music publisher, and record label owned by Albert Fink. The main studio is located in the Market District in Downtown Emporia. Under the company, Fink has published several very successful songs, catering to the whims of the Columbian public. Known Publications :See also: BioShock Infinite Licensed Soundtrack ''BioShock Infinite'' In reality, songs were plagiarized from the future due to Albert Fink's discovery of a Tear inside his studio.Jeremiah Fink's Voxophone: Changing My Tune When the player discovers this Tear, Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" can be heard playing from within. Magical Melodies was heavily damaged during the Vox Populi attack on Emporia. Albert's body can be found right near the Tear. The phonograph plays another of his plagiarized works in the form of a period-correct version of "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" by Tears for Fears. Gallery Albert Fink Magical Melodies Record Label.png|''The record label found on phonographs throughout Columbia.'' BSI - GodOnlyKnowsBarge.png|''A poster for "God Only Knows," a song provided to Columbia through Albert Fink.'' BSI - GodOnlyKnowsTower.png|''A variation of the poster that appears in Elizabeth's bedroom.'' BI DownEmporia MM1.png BI DownEmporia MM2.png BI DownEmporia MM3 Albert.png Gallery Bioshock Infinite Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Easter Egg|''Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.'' Behind the Scenes *The record label is heavily inspired by the label design of an Improved Berliner Gram-O-Phone Record featuring "Ah! La Femme Il N'Y A Que Ça" by Mons. A. Fertinel, recorded in Montreal, Canada. Apart from the label name, they are identical right down to the spindle marks. **The name on the record refers to Emile Berliner, best known for inventing the disc record gramophone. His invention directly competed with Thomas Edison's cylinder phonograph, eventually dominating the format war because of its ease of manufacture. **The Voxophone in-game menu features an altered Magical Melodies record label. *In a pre-release gameplay teaser,IGN: The Music of BioShock Infinite a stand can be seen featuring several white and pink record sleeves next to the barbershop quartet. This was removed in the final version of the game. **The sleeve appears with an altered version of Magical Melodies logo as well as two modified variations of the Voxophone advertisement. It was directly inspired by the pink paper record sleeves used for 1930s English dance band recordings manufactured by His Master's Voice, Parlophone, and coincidentally, Columbia Records.78rpm Record Sleeves *The Columbian Archeological Society features an unlockable Kinetoscope titled "Magical Melodies Sweep Columbia". **It also features the cut record sleeve in the foreground (albeit in black in white). *The advertisement for "God Only Knows" is based off of a 1912 sheet music cover for "Be My Little Baby Bumble Bee".Be My Little Baby Bumble Bee Sheet music *The sheet music found in the studio is "Allegro for Flute Clock" by Ludwig van Beethoven. It can conventionally be played by a flute trio, but it was intended for a Flötenuhr or Spielühr, otherwise known as a mechanical pipe organ. **Elizabeth studies the same sheet music in her Tower. References de:Magical Melodies Category:Columbia Businesses Category:Columbia Entertainment Category:The Founders Party Category:Downtown Emporia